Guilt-Traducción
by Diamont Star
Summary: Los villanos son descorazonados y fríos. O así es como se supone que son. ¿Entonces por qué se siente tan culpable? Oh, cierto. Él dejo morir a alguien en el incendio. Alguien cercano a él. Y ahora, solo y en prisión, recibe a un visitante que nunca imagino. (One shot) (Escrito originalmente por Sammy Heroes. Yo solo hice la traducción al español.)


Historia original escrita por **Sammy**** Heroes.**

Yo sólo hice la traducción al español. Les pido por favor que no me den el crédito. Si cometí algún error de traducción, no duden en avisarme. A diferencia de la vez anterior, esta vez no use ninguna herramienta de apoyo, por lo que es probable que me haya confundido en una que otra oración en el proceso de pasarlo al español. Les recomiendo que dejen sus _reviews _en donde se encuentra el fanfic original y no aquí. Gracias.

Espero que disfruten este fic tanto como yo.

* * *

><p>Las paredes de las rejas eran un constante recordatorio de donde se encontraba. Prisión. Ahí había un montón de nombres escritos o grabados en el concreto. Nombres de criminales. A veces el debatía si grabar o no su propio nombre ahí. Estaba en prisión ahora, pero no era un criminal. Está bien, tal vez lo fue, ¡pero por una buena causa!<p>

Quería vengar a su hija. ¿Acaso no todo padre haría eso por sus niños?

_Pero mataste a gente en el camino…_

Lo hizo. Pero ese niño se había interpuesto en el camino. Él corrió hacia el incendio. No era su culpa.

_De nuevo, él fue a salvar tu lamentable trasero…_

No era su trabajo.

_Él pensó en ti, eras importante para él…_

Callaghan cubrió su rostro entre sus manos. Ahora tenía reputación de súper villano. Genial. Todo por querer vengar a su hija.

_Y dejaste que tu mejor estudiante muriera justo frente a ti…_

Definitivamente necesitaba un cuchillo para grabar su nombre en esa maldita pared. No porque intentó destruir a Krei. No porque quiso cobrar venganza de su supuestamente-fallecida hija. Pero sí por dejar que su mejor estudiante muriera cuando él tenía la oportunidad de salvarlo.

_Eres un monstruo, Robert… Eres tan repugnante…_

No, no lo era. El simplemente estaba muy ciego por el dolor y el rencor como para preocuparse por cualquier persona. Incluso para intentar salvar a alguien a quien consideraba como un hijo.

_Tú dejaste que se quemara vivo…_

No…

_Las llamas… Te perseguirán… Te atraparán… Como un constante recordatorio de ese chico…_

No… Él no era un monstruo. El sólo estaba demasiado ciego como para…

_Las llamas… El chico… Su hermanito… Tu asesinaste a…_

No, él NO era un asesino…

_Su nombre era Tadashi Hamada… Tú lo asesinaste…_

"¡Suficiente!" le grito a ninguna persona en particular, agarrando su pelo en el proceso. Jadeó. Esas voces. Las empezó a escuchar días después de ir a prisión. No lo iban a dejar en paz. Supuso que eran sus demonios internos.

Sollozó. Sabía que alguien tan descarado y malvado como él no lloraría, pero no podía evitarlo. Su hija lo ha visitado solo una vez. UNA. Él no sabía si ella vendría de regreso. Todo lo que importaba era que estaba sana y salva. Pero nadie más lo había visitado. Ningún ser querido. Ningún estudiante. Nadie. Solo los guardias y algunos otros prisioneros que de vez en cuando buscaban pelear.

Sintió nostalgia por esos días donde él estaba de regreso en su tranquilo laboratorio, volviendo a inventar, volviendo a enseñar, volviendo a su antigua vida.

Pero eso no iba a pasar. Había una sentencia. El jurado lo condenó a cincuenta años en prisión. Él ya estaría muerto cuando se cumplieran todos esos años. No había nada que hacer. Tomó su castigo con resignación. Aceptando las consecuencias de sus actos. Aceptando que él había matado a…

No, no pensaría en ese chico. Se negaba a hacerlo. Tampoco podía pensar en Hiro.

Oh, Hiro. Hubiera sido maravilloso tener clases con él. Enseñándole las nuevas técnicas de la robótica junto a su hermano. Pudo haber pasado. Si él no hubiera tenido la 'brillante' idea de robar los microbots. Si hubiera sido así, él estaba seguro que estaría sentado en su escritorio, enseñándoles a sus alumnos las maravillas de la ciencia. Pero ese era un sueño muy, muy lejano…

_Demasiado lejano. ¡Ja, ja, ja!_

"Paren." Robert silencio a las voces burlonas.

Sus pensamientos se volvieron a Tadashi. Él lo había visto yendo a su rescate. Él pudo escuchar sus últimas palabras.

"_¡Profesor! ¿Dónde está?"_

Sacudió su cabeza. Estaba seguro que se iba a volver loco. Y probablemente eso acabaría con él, si es que no lo hacían las constantes peleas con los otros prisioneros. Volteo su cabeza hacia su uniforme. Naranja con un número de identificación. El naranja no era realmente su color.

Naranja era el color de las llamas.

Entonces si era cierto lo que las voces decían. Que las llamas lo atraparían. E irónicamente, ese era el color de su uniforme. Maldita sea.

"Ese niño no me dejará sólo." murmuró.

"No, no lo haré." dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Robert miro a su costado y sus ojos se llenaron de terror. Se cayó de la esquina de la cama y gateo de espaldas hacia la pared de nombres grabados. Su espalda golpeó el concreto. Él no creyó lo que vio. Sip, iba a terminar loco.

Ahí, recostado contra la pared junto a las pequeñas barras que eran la única ventana de su celda, se encontraba el chico. Seguía vistiendo las mismas ropas que tenía ESE día. Era él. Era Tadashi. Exclamo con temor, pero ningún grito vino de su boca.

Tadashi caminó hacia él y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Miro hacia él con desdén. "Callaghan." se limitó a decir, con una voz llena de veneno.

Robert trago saliva. "Tadashi…" balbuceo. "Pero tú… tú estabas…"

"¿Muerto?" río con frialdad por la palabra. "Es cierto. Estoy muerto"

"Entonces estoy loco si estoy viéndote"

Tadashi se inclino hacia él. "No, no lo estás. Yo solo vine para darte una pequeña visita."

Robert lo observo más detenidamente. El niño tenía unas quemaduras menores en sus brazos y cuello, pero su atuendo parecía estar bien. Tan bien como nuevo, incluso. Excepto por su gorra favorita. No estaba en ningún lado a la vista. "¿De qué se trata esta visita?"

Tadashi aparto la mirada.

"Aparentemente, mis seres queridos no pueden verme. Pero esos a quienes llegue a odiar lo hacen. Y eso te convierte en la única persona en el mundo que puede verme." El volteo a verlo, con rencor en los ojos. Robert conoció ese rencor una vez.

"Y regresaste para tomar venganza."

La mirada de Tadashi se suavizo. "No."

"¿No?" Robert estaba confundido ahora.

"Yo no soy como tú."

Robert permaneció en silencio.

"Eso no significa que no te odie."

"Oh…" Que mal, tenía cierto sentimiento de esperanza.

"Mis padres esperaban más de mí. Mi tía esperaba más de mí."

Robert no podía parar de mirarlo. "Por qué… ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"¿Por qué? Bueno, eso es algo más simple. Sólo vine por una visita. Para conversar un poco."

"Para recordarme lo que hice." Eso vino casi como un murmuro.

"No, eso no es lo que yo dije."

"Con tu presencia aquí, lo haces."

Tadashi permaneció en silencio por un momento. Luego, regreso a su plática. "He visto a tu hija. Ella te extraña."

Robert alzo su ceja. "¿Qué estabas haciendo espiando a mi hija?"

Tadashi se encogió de hombros. "No tengo nada mejor que hacer ahora que estoy muerto. Además de cumplir mi tarea sin terminar aquí y todo ese asunto, blah, blah, blah." Bajo la mirada hacia Robert. "Ella te ama un montón. Pero no puede verte aquí. No está lista para regresar a este lugar. Sólo por el leve pensamiento de que su padre está en prisión es doloroso para ella."

Robert bajo la mirada. Su hija aun lo amaba, pero ella seguía un poco impactada y asustada.

"Ya veo." Se sentía un poco mejor ahora, pero no mucho.

"Eso era todo lo que quería contarte." Volteo alrededor y camino hacia la pared, dispuesto a irse.

"Espera." dijo Robert. Tadashi se detuvo. Robert tomo una gran bocanada de aire. "¿Por qué viniste a contarme esto?"

Tadashi no se volteó. "Es mi naturaleza, supongo. Siempre tratando de ayudar a la gente. Incluso a aquellos cuyo corazón es de piedra helada." Inclino la cabeza. "No te perdono y sigo odiándote. Pero no soy descorazonado. Parecía que era lo correcto." Finalmente miro hacia Robert. Había tristeza en su mirada. Robert reconoció esa tristeza. La tristeza de alguien que no podía estar con sus seres queridos. "Eso fue lo que me impulso a salvarte cuando creí que estabas muerto." Aparto la mirada, pero siguió hablando. Suspiro. "Yo habría hecho lo mismo que tú hiciste si hubiera pensado que alguien mato a mi hermano. Somos humanos y cometemos errores." Seguía sin mirarlo. "Aquí no hay villanos, sólo almas atormentadas que necesitan ayuda. Recuerda eso."

"Tú… Estás muerto y… ¿Sigues preocupándote por las personas?"

"Como dije, es mi naturaleza."

Robert miro como Tadashi camino a través de la pared. Se había ido y Robert estaba completamente sólo en su celda. Miro sus pies y abrazo sus rodillas. "Aquí no hay villanos, sólo almas atormentadas que necesitan ayuda…" La voz de Tadashi retumbo en su cabeza.

Ahora esas palabras sólo lo hacían sentir peor. Sip, definitivamente necesitaba grabar su nombre en la pared. Y probablemente preguntar por una transferencia al manicomio.

_Sí, deberías hacerlo…_

"Cállate."

_¡Jajaja!_

* * *

><p><strong>Si quieren saber más sobre la tarea sin terminar de Tadashi, vayan a mi perfil y hagan clic en "<strong>**Ghost****" **


End file.
